Profitable
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Parvati grinned. Who knew meddling in her friends lives could be so profitable? Warning - probably not for Ginny lovers.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom**

 **Word count - 1042**

 **AN - Muggle/Everybody lives!Au. Fair warning.**

* * *

 **Profitable**

* * *

Harry held the mobile between his ear and shoulder as he pulled his jeans up and fastened them.

"You don't understand, Pav. If I turn up without a date, _again,_ they're going to rip me to shreds!"

"Your parents are lovely people, Harry. You're being a drama queen," Parvati replied.

Harry could hear her amusement.

"Drama king," he corrected, "And I'm really not. My parents _are_ lovely people, and they want me to be happy. Which apparently, I can't be unless I'm with somebody else."

"Can't you just explain that you're happier being single at the moment."

Harry snorted. "I've tried that for over a year. Pretty sure if I turn up to another family gathering, sans date, she'd going to tie me down and force me to date someone."

Parvati giggled. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" she asked, already knowing. If she didn't like to torture him so much, she'd have told him she had someone in mind for him already.

"I need a date," he whined. "One that will lie and pretend it's not our first date, preferably."

"I got you, baby," she confirmed, giggling again when he sighed in relief. "I'll call you later, kay?"

"I love you, Pav," he said before ending the call. Throwing first his phone and then himself onto the bed, Harry sighed. He loved his family but why couldn't they understand that he didn't want to date someone just for the sake of dating?

…

"Hey," Harry greeted, strolling up to the blond Parvati had sent him a picture of earlier that morning. "Thanks for agreeing to do this. I'm Harry."

"Draco," the blond replied, shaking Harry's outstretched hand. "And it's no problem."

Harry led Draco to his car, smiling at the man when he settled into the passenger seat. "We're about an hour out, my cousin decided she wanted her wedding in the middle of nowhere."

Draco chuckled. "It's the latest fad, getting married in the countryside. In a few months, it'll be something stupid like on top of a mountain or something."

Harry laughed. "Now I'm glad she chose to get married now. Climbing to the top of a mountain would be hell on the shoes."

"Right, hit me with subjects to avoid, people to avoid, and tell me who to be nice too. Seriously, gimme all the information. Forewarned is forearmed."

"Well…"

The rest of the hour passed by quickly with Harry explaining his family to Draco and how to avoid any possible landmines.

…

Draco passed the parent test. He passed the aunt and uncle tests. He even passed the godfather test. Harry was impressed.

They kept their own interactions simple, an occasional press of lips to cheek and the squeeze of a hand here and there.

They were almost free and clear. Harry knew they only had about half an hour left before he could leave politely, what with the long drive back and all.

Harry and Draco stood together near the bar, talking quietly. It had surprised Harry that he'd enjoyed Draco's company immensely; and surprised him even more that he wouldn't be averse to seeing Draco again.

When he voiced this, Draco ducked his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm not actually gay," he murmured quietly.

Harry blushed stammering out apologies until he realised Draco's shoulders were shaking.

"You git," he muttered, when he realised he'd been had.

"I'm just teasing," Draco said, stepping forward to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. "I'd really like to see you again too."

Harry huffed. "Not sure I want to now," he replied, huffing, though he gripped Draco's shirt to stop him from moving away.

"Harry! Darling!"

Harry groaned, his head dropping to rest against Draco's shoulder. "Fuck me," moaned.

"Love too," Draco quipped. "But I think it'd be frowned upon if I took you against the bar in the middle of a wedding."

Harry straightened up, fighting to keep the blush from his cheeks as he turned to greet the woman who was closer now.

"Ginny," he greeted, kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"All the better now that you're here!"

"I've been here since the wedding started," Harry pointed out.

"Silly, you know what I mean! What's all this blabber about you bringing a date?"

Harry nodded to Draco. "Draco, this is Ginny, Ron's little sister. Ginny, Draco, my date."

Ginny huffed, rolling her eyes. "When are you going to grow out of this little phase?" she demanded. "My parents aren't going to be happy with me, waiting for you so long!"

"That's because Molly and Arthur both know I'm gay," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "And actually Ginny, we were just about to leave, so…" he trailed off, gesturing to his parents.

He and Draco escaped Ginny, and moved around their room, giving their goodbyes out.

"So, who was that girl?" Draco asked, once they were both settled in the car.

"Ginny? She's poison," Harry said bluntly. "She used to be so sweet, when we were all younger. Ron and I were best friends, you know? And like I said, she's Ron's little sister so she was around a lot. When I came out at seventeen, she went nuclear, and I've had to avoid her ever since. She seems to believe that I'm going through a phase, and eventually, I'll realise I've loved her all alone."

"You've got yourself a bunny boiler," Draco confirmed. "Ah well. She'll realise soon that you're not going through a phase. I intend to make her understand that I don't share."

Harry smiled, chancing a glance in Draco's direction. "Plan to stick around that long, huh?"

"Well. I like to do a thing well when I do it, and your parents will be suspicious if I'm not with you on the next family occasion. Your mum was telling me about the christening next month."

Harry grinned. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint my mother."

…

Parvati grinned at the matching texts on her phone.

 _I owe you so big, Pav. Like huge! Shopping next week, my treat? Draco x_

 **I owe you so big, Pav. Dinner tomorrow night, my treat? Love you, Harry xx**

Who knew that meddling in her friends lives could be so profitable?

* * *

 **Written for;**

Meet Cute #11

Book Club - Julie Lawry - Poison / Making fun of someone / Information

Showtime - Parvati Patil

Serpent - 10. Rainbow Boa; Everyone lives!AU


End file.
